User blog:Falcon31/Fanfiction
Fanfic 1 Ever wondered what Almond and Cedars life before the Mistmantle Chronicles was like? Here's my fanfic about it. Part One Almond stood on top of the rocky hill and looked out over the sea towards a far off island that she could not see but dreamed of every day. Mistmantle. An island shrouded by magical mists, allowing only a few choosen creatures to enter, an island where stars flew across the sky, so close to the earth that one could almost reach out and touch them... Sighing, she sat down and brushed some dust off her honey and red coloured fur then got up, turned around and trudged down the hill, kicking rocks as she went, a scowl on her normally cheerful and gentle features. Ashfire was many things but beautiful beyond description was not one of them. “Almond!” her father stood in front of their tree in which she and her family lived and waved to her, “Come here!” he shouted, “Cedar has come to visit you!” Smiling Almond picked up her pace, Cedar was a young squirrel only a few seasons old, but already she was best friends with her and they were both like sisters, Almond loved all her brothers but sometimes they were just a bit to much, it was nice to have a girl around, the little sister she'd never had. “Almond!” a blur of fiery, red fur shot out of the tree and cannoned into Almond. Staggering back a few paces Almond looked down at Cedar and smiled then with mock severity said, “You should stop charging around like that or you’ll hurt someone.” Cedar giggled and nodded, “Can we go play now?” she asked hopefully, her bright brown eyes glinting with delight. Almond smiled and said, “Alright, let’s go.” Together they ran off to the nearby open field paw in paw, blissfully unaware that their lives were about to be suddenly changed forever. 'Chapter Two' Cedar hurtled around the nearest tree, her small, slim paws pounding the turf beneath her feet, she glanced over her should and giggled. Almond was nowhere in sight. Cedar glanced around. A tall oak tree was several metres away from her, she swerved a little before shooting up it's craggy trunk and disapearing into the branches, her flame-red tail whisking behind her. The young squirrel sat there in silence, hoping that Almond wouldn't find her... 'Boo!' Cedar squealed with a mixture of surprise and shock as Almond seemed to appear out of nowhere from the upper branches of the tree. 'How did you get there!' shrieked Cedar looking irritated, 'I thought I was supposed to be hidding.' Almond laughed and leaning forward, tickled the young squirrel until she pleaded for mercy. When she had stopped she said, 'come on you, time for lunch, I'm starving.' Cedar moaned, 'But I want to play again...' she trailed off and sighed as Almond got that stubborn expression on her face and crossed her paws across her chest. 'Alright,' relented the younger squirrel, she'd known Almond long enough to know that when she had that expression on her face there was no changing the older squirrels mind. As the two trudged back to their homes at a relativly slower pace compared to when they'd first set out Almond suddenly paused and frowned, starring up at the sky. 'What is it?' asked Cedar, absently sucking on her left paw, whilst Almond held her right. Almond brushed something off her shoulder and frowned, 'Ash,' she said looking closely at the specks of black on her honey-coloured fur. 'So.' 'So, why would there be ash falling from the sky.' Cedar shrugged, not seeming to care and tugged Almond forward, 'C'mon we'll be later.' Almond cast a quick glance behind her as she let Cedar tow her along, behind her in the distance, a dark cloud of ash was pilling up into the sky. The young squirrel quickly turned to face Cedar, who noted the expression of sudden urgency on the elder girls face, 'We need to get home quickly and tell Dad.' 'You're Dad or my Dad?' 'Both!' said Almond over her shoulder as she broke into a run. Cedar sighed a followed, sometimes she couldn't understand her friend. Beneath them the ground started to shake. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfictions